


The Pumpkin and the Prince

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [154]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancing, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Favors, Fluff, Military, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, Vinyl Record, flip flops, military ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Sam's been meaning to ask Steve's date to dance all evening. When he finally gets the chance, he makes a fateful discovery.





	The Pumpkin and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/gifts).



> captain_wolf prompted The military, Flip Flops, Vinyl Record.
> 
> Thanks to ladyknighttime on tumblr for the Words.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Sam had shaken hands with her earlier in the evening.

His Soulmate.

She was Steve's date, attending with him as a friend (Sam heard her say something about a favor, but he didn't catch whether her presence was a favor to her or favor to Steve).

As it was a ball, he planned to ask her to dance, but he hadn't gotten the chance. She danced with Steve. She danced with the Commandant of the Marine Corps. She even danced with Nick Fury (though what he was doing at the military ball was beyond Sam). But by the time Sam was free enough to ask her, she was nowhere to be seen.

And that's when he heard it.

The slap-slap sound of marble floor struck by running feet clad in non-regulation footwear.

He followed the sound, discovering a carpeted office at the end of the long hallway. It was small but comfortable, bookshelves lining the walls and a large antique desk in the middle with what appeared to be a record player sitting on it.

"Are you sure you're done dancing for the evening?" Steve asked. "You were pretty excited to come."

"It's fine," his date replied. "I've danced with pretty much every person in there, and still no dice. It's less stressful in here by myself."

"If that's what you want..." Steve said, spotting Sam when he stepped inside the office.

Steve's date—Darcy—was shuffling through a box of records, shifting her weight from foot to foot as though she wasn't done dancing, despite what she had said.

What was even more interesting were her flip flops.

"Has she been wearing those all night?" Sam asked.

Steve smirked, and Darcy looked up, having chosen a record.

"He was asking about your shoes," Steve told her.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Dude, chill. Seriously," she said, and turned to put on the music.

"By that she means, 'Of course not; it's difficult to dance with every cadet at the military ball unless you're wearing the highest heels you've ever worn in your life,'" Steve explained, his voice pitched higher than normal.

"Stop that," Sam's Soulmate said.

"What? Listening to you when you talk?"

"No, the impression," she replied. "You do a better me than me, and it's freaky."

She set the needle on the record, and an old jazz hit came crooning out of the record player.

"I didn't get a chance to ask before," Sam said. "Might I have this dance?"

Steve's eyes lit up and he glanced between Sam and Darcy before the realization came over his face: he was the third wheel. Sam smiled as Steve tried for covert (but failed). Sneaky or not, the important thing was that he made himself scarce.

Sam's Soulmate kicked off her flip-flops as she rounded the desk.

"You absolutely may," she answered, holding out her hand.

Sam took it and pulled her close, and they swayed slowly together.

"You know, I almost didn't come tonight," Sam said when the first song ended and the second started up.

"I'm glad you did," Darcy told him. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to have my very own Cinderella moment, dancing with the prince at the end of the ball."

Sam nodded in the direction of her flip flops. "It looks like you already started to turn back into a pumpkin," he teased.

"Yeah, well, midnight is relative," she replied, purposely stepping on one of his feet. "Hm; that would have made more of an impact if I'd still been wearing my Heels of Death."

"I like pumpkin-style better," Sam admitted.

"Me too," Darcy said. "Is that a better ending, you think? The pumpkin and the prince?"

Sam leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175378627663/the-pumpkin-and-the-prince)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
